Unanswered Questions
by SmilingArtist
Summary: How did this happen? One minute ago I was dancing with Polka-dots and the next minute I find myself naked in bed with a loud mouth idiot beside me who wouldn’t shut up! And what’s this about Polka-dots being pregnant? What, I’m responsible! Why me…


**Author's Note:**  
Here's a new story! I know that I have a lot of other uncompleted fics but new ideas keep popping into my head. This is my first Gakuen Alice story, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**-X-**

**UNANSWERED QUESTIONS**

**-X-**

**Summary:** How did this happen? One minute ago I was dancing with Polka-dots and the next minute I find myself naked in bed with a loud mouth idiot beside me who wouldn't shut up! And what's this about Polka-dots being pregnant? What, I'm responsible?! Why me…

**Pairings:** NatsuMikan / HotaRuka

**Genre:** General / Romance

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One  
**_-One Unpleasant Morning-_

**-X-**

Natsume groaned as the sun shone through the gaps of the curtain and onto his face. _Stupid sun,_ he thought. The seventeen year old boy shivered as a slight gust of wind entered through a gap in the window and hit his body. With eyes closed, Natsume reached for his blanket but instead, his hand made contact with something soft and _squishy_?

_What the-? _The flame caster thought as he opened his eyes. _Why the hell am I naked?! _Natsume looked down to find his clothes scattered on the ground along with other clothing that seem oh so familiar to him. He then remembered to _thing _held in his hand and squeezed it again.

_This can't be my pillow…right? _He asked himself. Then a soft moan from beside him snapped him out of his thoughts. Natsume turned, only to find himself looking into a pair of shocked olive-brown eyes.

'…!'

'KYAAAA!' the other person screamed so loudly that Natsume sworn that he had gone deaf for a second. 'Na-Na-Natsume?! What are you doing in _my _room?!' Mikan shrieked, then looked down, only to find herself stark naked.

'KYAAAA!'

Natsume covered his poor ears and glared at the brunette but also found himself roaming his crimson coloured eyes over her luscious body. She had grown from a cute and funny ten year old to a sweet and sexy sixteen year old.

'Y-you pervert, stop staring at me!' Mikan stammered, grabbing the entire blanket to wrap around her body. Unfortunately, her action had caused her to reveal Natsume naked right in front of her eyes.

'KYAAAA!' Poor Natsume, having to endure three ear piercing screams emitted from the brunette. 'My eyes, my poor virgin eyes!'

Mikan covered her eyes and shook her head furiously, trying to get the image of Natsume naked out of her mind. But it only seemed to make her dizzy. Natsume sweat dropped, despite the fact that he was just as shocked as she is.

_How did this happen? _He wondered.

Then the images of last night's party came to his mind.

**-X-**

'_Happy birthday, Ruka-kun!' everyone said happily, especially a hyper sixteen year old brunette. Mikan walked up to the blonde haired teen happily with a gift held tightly in her hands. _

'_Happy birthday, Ruka-pyon!' she chirped, handing him the present._

_Ruka accepted it with a smile. 'Thank you, Sakura,' he said, un-wrapping his gift. _

_The Animal Alice user sweat dropped at the present. A pair of blue rabbit ears? _

'_T-thank you,' he said, not looking up from the embarrassing gift._

_Mikan grinned. 'I thought that you looked great with the pink ones so I decided to get you blue ones too!' she said, recalling how Ruka had worn pink rabbit ears five years back at the School Festival._

_Hotaru was next to give him a gift. _

'_Here,' she said, handing him a rectangular shaped present. _

_Ruka muttered a 'thanks' under his breath before hastily tearing open the gift. He hoped that it wasn't as embarrassing as the last one, but it seems that luck was not on his side today. It was a photo album, but it was filled with pictures that Hotaru secretly took._

'_Aw, you look so cute, Ruka-kun!' Sumire cooed at the picture of Ruka dancing with Piyo, the giant chick. _

_Ruka blushed from both embarrassment and anger. _

'_Imai!' he shouted at the blackmailer, who just smirked in response._

_While everyone danced and talked, a certain Black Cat was sitting on a chair close to the window with a manga on his face. _

'_Natsume,' a sweet voice said, waking him up from his nap. The manga slid down to reveal crimson coloured eyes looking bored._

'_What do you want, little girl?' he asked with a slight frown._

_Mikan twitched in anger. 'I'm not a little girl!' she argued._

'_Whatever…'_

_Then without warning, the brunette pulled Natsume up by the wrist. _

'_Hey, what are you doing?!' the flame caster nearly shouted, as he was hauled up by Mikan._

_Mikan dragged him all the way to the dance floor and turned to face him with a grin. 'Let's dance, Natsume,' she said._

_Natsume glared at her and turned around. 'I refuse.'_

_The brunette pouted cutely. 'Aw, but why!' she wined. 'Please.' She gave him a cute puppy dog look as soon as he turned to face her. _

_Natsume's eye twitched slightly at the cuteness. He refused to surrender to this girl. But Mikan's expression was just so…so…_

_Ten minutes later…_

_Natsume found himself dancing with the hyperactive girl. _

_He frowned. _I'm never going to fall for that again, _he thought annoyed._

_Mikan let out a tired sigh. 'I'm thirsty,' she stated and turned to Natsume. 'Do you want a drink?'_

'_Hn.'_

_Mikan took that as a yes and disappeared and returned two minutes later with two glasses of punch in her hands._

'_Here you go, Natsume!'_

_The crimson-eyed boy accepted the drink without saying thanks. Mikan didn't bother to annoy him about it seeing as how she knew that he wouldn't say anything else throughout the entire party. So the two quiet teens just sat there silently while drinking their drinks._

**-X-**

Natsume's eyes widened in realization; it must have been the drinks. Turning around to face the loud brunette, he then asked in a serious tone.

'Who was the one that handed you the drinks last night?'

Mikan stopped her yelling and turned towards Natsume with a confused expression shown on her face.

'Huh?'

Natsume sighed, showing that he was clearly annoyed. 'Don't make me repeat myself,' he said impatiently.

Mikan got into a thinking position by sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. It seems that she had forgotten that she is naked. The blanket around her body slowly began to slide off and Natsume hastily turned around with a blush.

'Um, let me think…oh yeah, I remember now!' she said, grabbing Natsume's attention.

'Who?' he asked with his back towards her.

Mikan frowned. 'It's rude to not face the person you're talking to,' she said.

'Oh, so want me to see your naked body?' Natsume teased her with a smirk. 'You perverted girl.'

'Huh?' Mikan didn't know what he was talking about, that is until the cool wind travelled through the window and hit her body. The Nullification girl's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened as well when she saw that Natsume had started to turn and face her direction.

'No, don't look!' she shouted, hastily covering her body up. 'Now you can look.'

Natsume snickered slightly before turning around to face the brunette, who was blushing bright red.

'I wouldn't worry about that if I was you,' he started. 'No one would want to see your ugly body anyways.'

Mikan's face got even redder from both embarrassment and anger.

'NATSUME!' she shouted. No doubt that the whole school had heard that.

'Back to the topic,' the raven haired boy said.

'Huh?'

'Who gave you the drinks?' Natsume said, starting to sound slightly impatient.

Mikan blinked. 'Ruka-pyon. Why do you asked?'

_Ruka, of all people it was _Ruka_?! _Natsume thought with anger. How could his best friend betray him like that? _He has a lot of explaining to do._

He quickly hopped off the bed, ignoring Mikan's shrieks and shouts. Natsume quickly put his clothes on and turned to face the loud mouth brunette.

'Hurry up and get dressed, Strawberry Patterns,' he said, tossing her the Strawberry Patterned panties that was lying on the ground.

'Natsume, you pervert!' she shouted at the retreated back of the crimson-eyed boy.

**-X-**

Natsume made his way towards his classroom, glaring at every single person who dared to look him in the eye. Despite the experience of seeing Mikan naked in front of his very eyes, he was not in a very happy mood. First he woke up to find the girl screaming her head off and then he found out that his best friend had betrayed him. No doubt that Ruka would be in a lot of trouble when he finds him.

'Natsume-sama!' a girl's voice said.

Natsume turned around to see three girls running up to him at full speed. He noticed that all three of them had teary eyes. Not that he cared.

'Is it true?' a blonde sniffled, looking at him with large teary blue eyes.

'What are you talking about?' he asked annoyed.

'Is it true that you and that bitch are going out?' this time it was a girl with dark red hair who asked.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at this. _Huh?_

The last girl, who had straight black hair, got out a photo and showed it to him, as tears dropped from her eyes.

Natsume's eyes widened. It was a photo of Mikan and him _making out_?! Now he knows that not only Ruka is responsible but another as well. There could only be one person who is brave enough to take this picture.

Imai Hotaru.

'W-why would go out with a slut like her?!' the black haired girl said angrily.

Before she knew it, the photo in her hands lit up in flames and she dropped it with a scream.

'Rin-chan, are you alright?' the red haired asked the black haired girl now know as Rin.

'I'm fine, Chisato,' Rin said, staring at Natsume who is walking away. 'I won't let that girl have Natsume-sama,' she muttered to herself.

The blonde girl wiped away her tears and turned to Rin.

'W-what do you plan to do?' she asked.

Rin turned her back towards the blonde and Chisato. 'I don't know, Ayako, but I will make that bitch pay for messing around with _my_ Natsume-sama.'

Chisato nodded but Ayako looked slightly unsure.

'Are you sure that that's a good idea, Rin-chan?' Ayako asked the black haired girl.

Rin gave her a cold glare. 'Are you questioning me?' she asked in a threatening tone.

'N-no, but-'

'Good, that's all I need to hear,' Rin stated, cutting the blonde off.

She clenched her fist angrily and looked down at the ground with a frown.

_I'm going to make you pay, Sakura Mikan._

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Hope you enjoyed it! I would like at least five reviews before I update the next chapter, but of course more would be nice. So please review. Flame will not be accepted.

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
